


Back to work.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [30]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: 3 weeks on from the last chapter.





	Back to work.

Jane wakes and Maura is standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“Hey, What time is it.”

“6 o clock.” Replies Maura

“You Ok.”

“I want to go back to work.”

“Maur, you know you don’t have to come back until you’re ready.”

 

Maura sits on the bed facing Jane.

 

“I’m ready.” Replies Maura

“Are you sure?”

“What does that mean?”

“I made an appointment with Dr Goodman.”

“Why?” asks Maura

 

Jane stands and sits by Maura at the foot of the bed.

 

“Jane, I’m fine.”

“Yea you said that you keep saying that.”

 

Jane takes Maura’s hands.

 

“Babe, it’s OK not to be OK.”

“What makes you think I’m not Ok?” asks Maura

“Still having those nightmares.”

“How do you know?”

“Maura I sleep next to you, you can’t hide those things from me.”

“I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“I will worry if you go back to work too soon.”

“If I still have a job to go back to”

“What?”

“Am I even missed over there.” Replies Maura

“Of course you are, where’s this coming from?”

“You said Kent was doing great.”

“Oh Maura, no. Kent’s good but he’ll never be you.”

“You’re just saying that.” Replies Maura

“Trust me your job is safe, you’re hella missed.” Replies Jane

“Really.”

 

Jane nods.

 

“What time’s the appointment?”

“It’s Next Monday at 1.”

“Can you come with me?”

“Of course.” Replies Jane

**Author's Note:**

> That's how I wrote the time when I was younger (0 clock).  
> The only way I wrote the time when I was young, untill I knew better.


End file.
